Red Garden
by KaomixRobyn13
Summary: explorer is a nice thing to call it but realy,he's a theif.leon forgot who he was when he was 15 and then was rescued by one of the biggest black market theifs,Hannibal Rigley.stil suck at summarys XD i used 2 charactors from another game :P
1. Episode 1

_Febuary 8'th : Viet nam Temple :11:30 pm_

"girl i aint goin down there first!" peirce said standing by the dark stairwell in the temple "what?...fine..." the small gothic girl said slowly walking down the stairwell with a pistol "..ive seen this movie..the funny friend ends up in the torcher chambers EVERY time..." the small gothic girl said clinched up with a pistol in her hands "hey guys i got the map and it says were on the west side on the temple so that means leon , hannibal and eve or on the east side" jax said jumping over a rock to peirce "peirce...is it my mind playin games with me or did you realy make kenzi go ahead of you..." jax said crossing his metal arms looking at peirce as kenzi stoped and looked back up at jax "...well yeah ..i dont know about you but only time i feel very safe is when leons near me..that guy never gets hurt, so till then i aint walkin down those fuckin stairs first" peirce said

"i have fuckin metal arms pumped with hydrolics..and you feel safe with leon.." jax said stairing at him like he's stupid "well you had to do somthin to get those fuckers cut off man!" peirce said crossing his arms as jax started walking down the stair well shaking his head "no man im serious i bet nothing wrong in the world is happening to leon right about now because he has the biggest steriotypical red neck on his side" peirce said trying to prove a piont "he's not that sterio typical , he aint got know beer gut" jax said walking in front with kenzi right beside him "oh realy...he's the biggest redneck ive ever seen, he refuses to trust women so that rules out kenzi he hates me and you cause were bolth black ,he hates all gay people with a firey burning passion and i refuse to believe i aint pumpin roids!" peirce said and jax nodded his head in agreement acepting defeat in the argument

_East side of the temple_

"alright were we at kid?" hannibal said putting his hands on his hips looking at leon "were on the east side of the temple ,jax ,peirce and kenzi are all of the west side" leon said holding a map "..hey leon..." hannibal said walking up to leon "what" leon said turning his head back looking at hannibal "..east side till i die.." hannibal said nudging his shoulder with his elbow as leon just staired at him "...you never cease to amaze me hannibal" leon said shaking his head walking in the temple as eve stood beside him stairing at hannibal like he's stupid "still dont trust that woman.." hannibal said walking beside leon "you dont trust any women hannibal." leon said putting the map away and pulling out his flash light looking around "hey what are some things i taugh you first." hannibal pionted out "never trust brittish people never trust women if you drink over 18 beers you'll probably be drunk and if your not your an achoholic. and i didnt listen to any of them...well exsept the last one but that goes without saying" leon stated to hannibal "what if shes secretly brittish. yeah take that blondie.." hannibal said "...secretly brittish..hannibal this is a new low for you even , im pretty sure she's latino "...fuckin beaner" hannibal said as he walked away from leon "you are one racist old man mr rigley" leon stated to him as he shoke his head

"i heard all of that ,and how much you wanna bet that amulet your lookin for is on that podium" eve said looking at leon as they bolth stoped and hannibal kept walking "i bet thats it" leon said as he went to walk up to it "leon wait, what if it has a trigger or somthing" eve said grabbing his arm pulling him back "well if it dose were screwed..yeah..take that beaner" hannibal said picking the amulet up off the rock podium as leon put his hand over his face shaking his head as eve just looked at hannibal as hannibal put it in the back pack and smiled proudly of himself

1 hour later at the entrance where leon, hannibal, eve , jax & peirce waited for kenzi to come back with hannibals jeep

"umm..guys..we got a little problem" kenzi said with her hands in her pockets ,she looked scared and wanting to run over to them but took little steps "whats goin on lil mamma?" jax said as he stood up from sitting on a rock as a brittish man came out behind a tree with a gun pointed at kenzi "now leon you about to grab the amulet from mr rigley over there and come over here before i shoot little gothipotimus in the head alright?" the brittih man said as another man walked out holding a shot gun as hannibal without a second to think handed leon the back pack that was around his back and leon grabed it and got up slowly "try anything cute mate and ill shoot her, so do the smart thing and put your gun down" the brittish man said still pionting the gun at kenzi as leon pulled out his gun and and set it down still holding the back back "ill give you the damn amulet if you let kenzi go" leon said

"dont worry mate i give you my word ,we'll give the bitch to mr rigley" the brittish man said calmly holding the gun at kinzi still as leon slowly walked over to them with his hands up with the back pack in his hands "not any closer leon, and ill take that" the other man said with a shot gun as he pointed at him as he leaned over and took the bag "now mr rigley try anything like you would when you werent a washed up theif and we kill leon , so heres your bitch back" the brittih man said as he grabed the back out of his partners hands "heavy aint it stevie" the american man chuckled "that it is mate" stevie said putting the back back over his shoulder as hannibal went to pull out a gun as eve put one to the back of his head "hannibal i dont wanna shoot you ..just let it happen" eve said "WHAT THE FUCK EVE!" kenzi yelled as steve kicked her back and she fell on the ground and crawled over to jax fastly "get away from hannibal!" leon yelled as steve kicked the back of his knee and he fell on one knee and pointed the gun at his head and cocked it "steve your not supossed to hurt him we had a deal!" eve shouted at steve "deals fall through love" steve said as he grabed leons jacket and pulled him up and wraped his arm around his neck holding him still "lets go eve" the other man said as he stated walking backwards keeping his eyes on leons team "well were keeping leon for a little bit, thank you ,no hard feelins eh?" steve said walking backwards holding leon as eve walked over to them "im so sorry , this wasnt supossed to happen" eve said walking with steve and his partner denibri "

"fuckin british people..." hannibal said


	2. episode 2

_two days later in america_

"you lost leon.." william said sitting down at his desk "eve turned her back on us and now they got Leon" jax said sitting on the couch beside kenzi "you relise leon is like a son to me correct.." william said stairing at them with a straight face "i know and were sorry but there wasnt anything we could do without getting kenzi killed" jax said "plus they have the amulet we need.." kenzi said sitting beside jax "achauly no , there jsut realy pissed off , jax check your bag" hannibal said walking in setting a radio down on the table "aight' but what is me checking my bag gonna do, we didnt find shit" jax said getting up and grabbing his bag and looking in it and seeing the amulet and pulling it out

"how the Mexican gravy stains did that get there?" kenzi suprisingly asked hannibal "i put the amulet in jax's bag when he wasnt looking" hannibal said "thats pretty damn smart but why?" peirce asked him confused "because he is black...he wouldve stole it anyway , i was just getting the jump on him before he could me" hannibal said as he smiled proud of himself "...well atleast your racism achauly helped us , but what about our leon problem" william said to hannibal "i practicly raised the kid will if anyone can find its probably me" hannibal said leaning on williams desk

"wait who raised him?" kenzi raised her hand asking anyone confused "well i taught him everything he knows...exsept the dumb shit..he did that all by himself" hannibal stated "you mean logic..because i taught him that" william said stairing at hannibal "call it whatever you want its still stupid" hannibal said "saying logic is stupid is probably the most redundent thing in the world hannibal." william said

"well he listens to me and he's still alive" hannibal said

"because he Didnt listen to you" william retorted

"what do you know you were a scientist" hannibal said as he chuckled

"and an ex assassin plus a smart one so achauly a lot" william retorted again

"a washed up ex assassin. and i know basic math..im a theif i dont need to know much more then my pay check"

"you act like you know That" william said as he rolled his eyes

"bitch i kill people i dont need to know shit" hannibal said crossing his arms looking at william like he's stupid

"hey can you guys settle your divorce papers later ,leon still needs parents.." kenzi said sitting beside jax "well ever since that eve girl came around i expected her to betray us some time" hannibal explained "why?" peirce asked "because she is a latina..and is not to be trusted.." hannibal explained "i cant believe im saying this but your racism is achauly starting to help us" william admitted sitting at the table "take that ,bitch" hannibal said to william as william just closed his eyes and sighed "the last place he had his radio was near a viet nam prison so they probably dumped him off near one to get caught "were not breakin into a viet nam prison are we?" peirce asked putting his hand up

"my little retard is in there..so yes we are" hannibal said "your so called little retard is smarter then you" william stated to hannibal "i think sombody is jealous of the fact that they didnt implant your tracking device in leons radio first" hannibal said cockily "seriously ,save leon first then divorce papers" kenzi said as she raised her hands "i know of sombody that would probably help you guys" william said "are they cannadian?" hannibal said "seriously you hate cannadians too?" peirce asked hannibal confused "no i just dont like some of their acsents...its annoying"

hannibal said "no..australlian though because fasha would be livid if leons missing and she dosent know about it" william said "i was thinking maria.." hannibal questoned william with "yeah but fasha's a better shot" william enplyed"...eh point" hannibal agreed

_4 days later_

"...i still cant believe you lost leon.." fasha said to peirce "girl naggin me aint gettin him out" peirce said crossing his arms sitting on a hill looking down at the small prison

_south side of the prison_

"hand me your bag" william said to hannibal "what the hell are you gonna use it for?" hannibal asked him as he handed it to william "im not going in the quiet way.." william said throughing the bag on the top of the fence line "nice through moron" hannibal said to him "i wasnt aiming for it to go over ,now lets walk back about 20 feet" william said starting to jog "what the hell is that gonna do, let em know were here to visit?" hannibal asked sarcasticly as they walked without william saying anything they finaly walked 20 feet and william turned around and pulled out a switch "pull out your gun because your lucky he got caught in a viet namese village prison not a goverment one" william said as he turned the switch down as the fench blew up tossing the fence across the feild and breaking some things in the cross fire "hm thats a nice touch" hannibal said as he pulled out a shot gun "i always pack a pound of C4 in your back pack for if i feel i want to kill you one day" william said calmly " im starting to like you a little more" hannibal said smiling and started to walk in the prison

_northern side of the prison_

"im taking it that was there signal..." fasha said hearing gun shots after the explosion getting up and running down the hill with peirce "well..im officialy a terrorist.." peirce said running down the hill with her as it took them 6 minutes to get down to the place of the explosion with constant gun fire and found hannibal sitting down on a rock with his shot gun calmly "what are you doing theres probably more!" fasha said to hannibal "there were ten.." hannibal said looking at her "wheres will?" peirce asked hannibal "he's grabbing leon" hannibal said pulling out cigerettes from his pocket

hannibal lit his cigerette as william came walking back from the corner with a blank face as always and a shot gun in his hand "hey will ,you fetch my ninja bitch?" hannibal said with his usaul strong southern acsent with a cigerette in his mouth "..if thats what your calling leon then yes" william said throughing the shot gun to peirce and started walking around the corner "umm..where yuh goin there mate?" fasha asked william as he walked behind the corner "if you bring a viet namese kid back im gonna be pissed william! i only take care of one ninja bitch NOT TWO!" hannibal shouted with a cigerette still in his mouth

as william walked back carrying leon uncounsious over his shoulder "..is that a viet namese baby..." hannibal asked william stairing at him "...he's 24 years old...and your asking if a grown man with dirty blonde hair..is viet namese..let alone a baby.." william said as he stoped in his tracks stairing at hannibal like he was the dumbest person in the world "just wondering.." hannibal said as williams right eye started twiching angry "you alright there will" fasha said trying not to laugh "oh its nothing fasha...just an anurism out of pure stupidity.." william said stairing directly at hannibal "..wow will didnt think you were that stupid." hannibal said holding his cigerette with two fingers getting up and walking out side the giant hole in the fence

"...im gonna kill you one day..." william said carrying leon out of the prison


End file.
